


Hit it and we'll see where it fly

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Day At The Beach, M/M, One Direction One Shot, Short One Shot, Summer AU, larry stylinson - Freeform, siall
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Jedna, słoneczna plaża.Dwie grupki przyjaciół.Jedna piłka.Jedno uderzenie w twarz.I dwóch zainteresowanych sobą chłopaków.Czyli: co się dzieje, kiedy Liam wątpi w zdolności Louisa.





	Hit it and we'll see where it fly

**Author's Note:**

> Króciutki, plażowy shot z okazji rozpoczęcia wakacji!
> 
> nasze tumblry: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/  
> https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/

Był naprawdę gorący dzień. Z nieba lał się żar, ale lekki wietrzyk znad morza orzeźwiał plażowiczów. Harry jeszcze bardziej wystawił twarz do słońca, uprzednio upewniając się, że wszystkie loki znajdują się za błękitną bandaną. Z boku dobiegło go prychnięcie.  
\- Wyglądasz doskonale, sprawdzałeś to pięć sekund temu! - warknęła dziewczyna w jasnej sukience z kwiatowym motywem, siedząca pod parasolem nieopodal.  
\- Kochanie - zainterweniował chłopak z wyraźnym irlandzkim akcentem. - To, że masz uczulenie na słońce nie oznacza, że musisz się wyżywać na innych.  
\- Właśnie! - przytaknął mężczyzna ze źle ufryzowanym quiffem, patrząc z uwielbieniem na bruneta z lokami.  
\- Lepiej zamilcz, Rimmshaw - prychnęła. - I ty też, Horan! - Uniosła w górę palec, widząc, że ten chce dodać coś jeszcze. Nasunęła na nos lustrzanki w kształcie serduszek i wróciła do czytania książki.

Kilkanaście metrów dalej znajdowało się boisko do siatkówki plażowej, które okupowała inna grupa plażowiczów. Też było ich czworo, ale ci woleli opalać się aktywnie. Wszyscy byli całkiem wysportowani, więc skupili się na grze, dobrze się bawiąc i nie zauważając świata poza ich bańką przyjacielskiej rywalizacji.  
\- Jakim cudem oni są tak szczupli, a uderzają z taką siłą? - wysapał wytatuowany i wyrzeźbiony brunet, stając pod siatką i ocierając pot z czoła.  
\- Oni po prostu chcą wam dokopać, Lima - zaśmiała się jedyna w towarzystwie dziewczyna o dość androgenicznej urodzie, przybijając piątkę ze swoim partnerem, drobnym szatynem.  
\- Cara, ale następnym razem nie w sutka, co? - odezwał się nachmurzony mulat, pocierając swoją pierś, na którą przyjął chwilę wcześniej mocny serwis.  
\- Ja tam wcale nie celowałam! - Wspomniana dziewczyna przybrała niewinny wyraz twarzy, podając piłkę swojemu partnerowi, który miał właśnie serwować.  
\- Właśnie, te piłki same tak lecą - zaśmiał się ten chrapliwym, ale delikatnym głosem, stając w jej obronie i obracając siatkówkę w palcach.  
\- Jak tak same lecą, to teraz nigdzie nie celuj, tylko po prostu zaserwuj ją prosto przed siebie, Tommo! - wyzwał go brunet spod siatki. - Zobaczymy, gdzie poleci!  
\- Mówisz, masz. - Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się i podrzucił piłkę do góry, by zaraz uderzyć ją z całej siły i obserwować trajektorię jej lotu. 

Ta poleciała w górę, by zaraz potem skręcić ostro w lewo, zepchnięta przez wiatr i trafiła w twarz jednego z plażowiczów skupionych wokół ogromnego parasola. Głowa trafionego mężczyzny odskoczyła w bok, a on sam potknął się, zaskoczony siłą uderzenia i upadł na piasek.  
\- Dobrze mu tak - mruknęła dziewczyna siedząca z grupą, zakładając za ucho kosmyk farbowanych włosów.  
\- Sam! - Brunet z lokami rzucił się, by pomóc przyjacielowi, ale zamarł, patrząc na biegnącego w ich stronę chłopaka.  
\- Cholera, przepraszam! - zawołał ten, zatrzymując się przed jego ręcznikiem i opierając się dłońmi o zgięte kolana. Jego opalona i wytatuowana skóra świeciła się od lekkiego potu. - To głupi zakład z kumplem, ale nie celowałem w ciebie, przysięgam! Nic ci nie jest?  
\- Nie, w porządku... - odpowiedział, wgapiając się w niego i kompletnie ignorując złorzeczącego pod nosem Nicka.  
\- Mogłeś mocniej - wtrąciła dziewczyna, ale zaraz umilkła, zgromiona spojrzeniem swojego chłopaka. - No co?  
Szatyn spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale wzruszył ramionami i zlustrował wzrokiem twarz poszkodowanego, by upewnić się, że nie leci z niej krew. Uniósł brew, widząc krzywiznę nosa.  
\- Erm… Nos zawsze taki miałeś czy… to teraz..?  
\- Jak śmiesz?! - najeżył się Grimshaw, otrzepując ramiona z piasku. Nie zauważył smugi na policzku. - Ślepy jesteś? Tu są ludzie, może byś trochę bardziej uważał, co?! - wywrzaskiwał.  
\- Uspokój się, Grimmy, to był przypadek - zbagatelizował brunet, odpychając go i stając przed przystojnym chłopakiem. - Na pewno nie chciał ciebie uderzyć, prawda...? - Zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy niebieskooki się przedstawił. - Oh! Masz oczy w kolorze mojej opaski! - Ucieszył się.  
\- Nie, nie chciałem, to przez wiatr… - powtórzył ten automatycznie, zwracając w końcu uwagę na tego naprawdę atrakcyjnego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się szczerze do niego, po czym dyskretnie spuścił wzrok z jego twarzy w dół, taksując jego ciało. Bardzo zgrabne ciało. Spojrzał mu z powrotem oczy, zahaczając jeszcze spojrzeniem o bandanę i ignorując swoją przypadkową ofiarę. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę wyższego chłopaka. - Tak, wygląda na to, że mam. Bardzo ci w niej ładnie. Jestem Louis i zwykle patrzę, w co trafiam.  
\- Ładne. - wydusił zarumieniony. - Oczy. I imię! Imię też! - dodał nieco spanikowany, grzebiąc w piasku klapkiem. Co miał teraz powiedzieć?!  
Samantha trąciła łokciem Nialla, który spojrzał na nią z urazą, widocznie nie załapując, o co jej chodzi. Westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Uhm, Louis? Może mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku? Jest rozpalony, może to udar? - zasugerowała, a Irlandczyk spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, zaraz otrzymując kolejnego kuksańca i ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, każące mu pozostać cicho.  
\- Rzeczywiście, nagle zrobił się taki czerwony! - Poderwał się Nick, oglądając jego twarz.  
\- Właśnie, Grimmy, może mógłbyś skoczyć po wodę dla Hazzy? - Uśmiechnęła się przymilnie, przesuwając nogą ich przenośną lodówkę bardziej za siebie. Na szczęście mężczyzna niczego nie zauważył i pobiegł w stronę stoiska sprzedającego lody i napoje. - Mmm, jaka szkoda, że zapomniał portfela... - powiedziała z udawanym smutkiem, podrzucając go w ręku.  
\- Sam! - oburzył się jej chłopak.  
\- No co? Twoja karta kredytowa ma limity…  
\- Ty - niebieskooki wskazał na nią palcem i uśmiechnął się - dogadałabyś się z moją przyjaciółką. - A ty - tu zwrócił się do zarumienionego bruneta i uśmiechnął się na swoją wymówkę - Harry, naprawdę miło mi cię poznać. Myślę, że słońce za bardzo daje ci się we znaki, co? A o taką skórę trzeba dbać, śliczny. Jeśli ktoś ma krem z filtrem, to mogę cię nim posmarować, hm?  
Samantha momentalnie wyciągnęła kolorowe opakowanie.  
\- Koreański, najwyższej jakości flirty... - Wcisnęła ją w ręce zaskoczonego bruneta. - Harry, uważam, że powinieneś pójść z Louisem gdzieś usiąść i... erm... dobrze się zabezpieczyć... przed słońcem!  
\- Ale czuję się dobrze! - Brunet zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie zaszkodzi się upewnić, prawda? - Zamrugała słodko, a chłopak wzruszył ramionami, zaciskając palce na opakowaniu i popatrzył niepewnie na Adonisa w czarnych vansach przed nim.  
\- Tak, dzięki, Sam; naprawdę dbasz o potrzeby swoich przyjaciół - powiedział szatyn, posyłając dziewczynie zadowolony uśmiech i chwycił wyższego chłopaka za przedramię, ciągnąc go lekko w stronę, z której przybiegł. - Więc, słodki Harry, tam rozbiła się moja ekipa. Mogą być trochę irytujący, ale nie przejmuj się nimi. 

Brunet jeszcze niepewnie obejrzał się przez ramię, ale potulnie podążył za chłopakiem, widząc, że jego przyjaciele są już zajęci sobą, a Nick jeszcze się nie pojawił. Ścisnął mocniej w ręku tubkę z kremem przeciwsłonecznym. Po co mu to w ogóle?  
\- Louis, gdzie cię do cholery wywiało? - pożaliła się Cara, gdy tylko znaleźli się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Siedziała po turecku naprzeciwko Payne’a, najwyraźniej budując z nim zamek z piasku, podczas gdy Zayn brodził brzegiem wody nieopodal. - Pokonałabym ich sama, ale nie miałam piłki!  
\- Zapomniałem o niej. - Tomlinson skrzywił się. - Kurna, sorry, to zobaczmy gdzie ją poniesie Liama skończyło się uderzeniem w twarz kolegi tego oto tutaj Harry’ego.  
\- Och, ale nic mu nie jest? - zmartwił się wspomniany chłopak, podczas gdy dziewczyna zaczęła mamrotać pod nosem coś łudząco przypominającego: Wyślij go po piłkę, wróci z nowym kochasiem…  
\- Nie wiem? Ale chyba nie. - Wzruszył ramionami, nieco niepewnie stojąc obok Louisa. - Uhm, jestem Harry? - przedstawił się.  
\- Cara, Liam, Zayn - przedstawił ich szybko szatyn, wskazując każdego ręką, po czym pociągnął go w stronę ich ręczników. - Ale oni się sobą doskonale zajmą.  
\- Tylko nie na moim ręczniku! - zawołała za nimi dziewczyna, na co Tomlinson przewrócił oczami, moszcząc się na ręczniku mulata i klepiąc zapraszająco ten obok, należący do niego.  
Brunet przysiadł obok niego, odkładając krem przeciwsłoneczny obok siebie. Zsunął klapki i zanurzył stopy w piasku.  
\- Uhm... często tu przychodzicie?  
\- Pewnie, ja mieszkam niedaleko, oni trochę dalej, ale i tak tu przesiadujemy. - Louis posłał mu uśmiech, mrużąc oczy do słońca. - A wakacje mają to do siebie, że jest tu pełno przyjezdnych i plaża jest bardziej zatłoczona, więc… Nie zawsze starcza miejsca dla piłki i ego Cary - zażartował.  
\- Więc musiałeś z jednego zrezygnować? - Zachichotał. - Też mieszkam niedaleko! - Ucieszył się. - Teraz akurat odwiedzili mnie przyjaciele.  
\- Dokładnie, twój przyjaciel był tego przypadkową ofiarą - podchwycił szatyn, chichocząc i zaczynając bawić się rąbkiem swoich spodni kąpielowych. - Jakim cudem nigdy na siebie nie wpadliśmy..?  
\- Cóż... To oni wyciągnęli mnie na plażę, coś zobaczyć - przyznał. - Zdecydowanie wolę posiedzieć w domu i poczytać książkę.  
\- Intelektualista? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i odrzucił wpadającą mu do oczu grzywkę ruchem głowy. - Dobrze, że cię wyciągnęli, nie można się tak kisić w domu, zwłaszcza przy takiej pogodzie. Sam spędzam czas raczej aktywnie, nie potrafię długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu.  
\- Widać... - Rzucił spojrzenie na jego mięśnie. - Masz dużo tatuaży... - zauważył.  
\- Och, tak - przyznał Louis, spoglądając w dół własnego ciała i wędrując wzrokiem po tatuażach na rękach, klatce piersiowej, a nawet nodze. Po chwili podniósł wzrok i posłał brunetowi kolejny uśmiech. - Dasz wiarę, że jeszcze kilka lat temu nie chciałem mieć żadnych...? Teraz to już nałóg.  
\- Oh... czemu nie chciałeś mieć? I czemu zrobiłeś pierwszy? - Przyglądał się atramentowi. - Który z nich był pierwszy?  
\- Skateman. - Szatyn wyciągnął swoje ramię, wskazując na niepozorny i prosty rysunek między innymi tatuażami. - Nie wiem, po prostu nie widziałem siebie jako kogoś, komu pasują. Ale mój wygląd trochę ewoluował od tamtego czasu i zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne… Głównie dlatego, że Zayn testował na mnie w większości przypadków swoje tusze, więc miałem je za darmo albo półdarmo.  
\- Oh... ten mulat? - Zmarszczył brwi, przesuwając delikatnie palcami po rysunku. - Pasują ci, zdecydowanie…  
\- Tak, on. - Tomlinson przytaknął, zauważając, jak gładkie są dłonie chłopaka. - Dziękuję. Jakiś faworyt..?  
\- Tyle ich jest! - Westchnął, badając opuszkami każdy wzór. - Hm... chyba... ten kompas?  
\- Och… - Louis wrócił spojrzeniem do wspomnianego tatuażu. - Jego strzałka wskazuje kierunek do mojego domu. To jakby… rodzina jest dla mnie bardzo ważna i jeśli wyjeżdżam, to strasznie za nimi tęsknię. Przypomina mi, że mam dokąd zawsze wrócić, wiesz?  
\- Więc jesteś rodzinnym typem? - Spojrzał na niego, a po chwili spróbował ustalić kierunek, w którym powinien pójść, by trafić do jego rodzinnego domu.  
\- Jestem maminsynkiem jakich mało - zaśmiał się szatyn. - Po prostu wychowała mnie tak, żebym opiekował się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem, zawsze byliśmy ze sobą wszyscy blisko.  
\- Oh, masz rodzeństwo? - spytał zaciekawiony. - Ja mam starszą siostrę, Gemmę!  
\- Trochę zazdroszczę. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się. - Chciałbym czasem być najmłodszy, a nie najstarszy. I tak, mam rodzeństwo. Brata i pięć sióstr. Wszystko młodsze, najmłodsza parka mogłaby być moimi dziećmi tak naprawdę.  
\- Naprawdę? - Przyłożył dłoń do ust. - Macie naprawdę sporą rodzinę... - Przygryzł wargę, ale ostatecznie zapytał: - Ile w ogóle masz lat?  
\- Ta, nigdy nas nie brakuje. - Louis sięgnął po puszkę Red Bulla z ich lodówki. - Dwadzieścia cztery. Właściwie, kończę w grudniu dopiero. Chcesz coś do picia?  
\- Dobrze, nie jesteś stary! - stwierdził z ulgą. - Mmm, wodę?  
\- Stary? - parsknął szatyn, podając mu schłodzoną butelkę. - Czy ja wyglądam na starego?  
\- Nie wyglądasz, ale mówiłeś, że mógłbyś być ojcem dla swojego rodzeństwa i tak pomyślałem…  
\- Mówiłem o najmłodszych bliźniakach, mają po cztery latka. - Tomlinson posłał mu uśmiech. - Moja mama miała mnie jako nastolatka, więc. Mógłbym być ich ojcem.  
\- Rozumiem. - Pokiwał głową i upił łyk wody, żeby zająć czymś ręce i myśli.  
\- A ty, Harry? - zapytał Louis, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- A ja, co? - Zamrugał, kompletnie nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi.  
\- Jaka jest między nami różnica wieku? - zaśmiał się szatyn, otwierając puszkę napoju z towarzyszącym temu syknięciem.  
\- Oh. Mam dziewiętnaście lat - powiedział. - Więc jest między nami 5 lat różnicy. To dużo?  
\- Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz - zachichotał Tomlinson, unosząc puszkę do ust.  
\- Jak dla mnie nie? - zaryzykował, patrząc, jak jego jabłka Adama porusza się, gdy ten przełyka.  
\- Jak dla mnie też nie - zgodził się z nim Louis, odrywając metal od ust i oblizując je chwilę potem. - Może byłby problem, gdybym to ja miał dziewiętnaście lat, a ty czternaście, ale tak jak jest, jest ok, huh?  
\- Pewnie tak, ale na szczęście obaj jesteśmy pełnoletni... - Śledził wzrokiem jego język.  
\- Hm, tak. - Tomlinson zassał dolną wargę, zatrzymując smak słodziku i uśmiechnął się do młodszego. - Więc, Harry; masz jakieś plany na resztę wakacji...?  
\- Hm, Sam z Niallem zostają do końca tygodnia, a później... - przygryzł wargę - kilka książek do przeczytania? - Zerknął na niego niepewnie.  
\- A może dałbyś się czasem wyciągnąć z domu...? - zaproponował szatyn, wyciągając dłoń i chwytając w nią tę jego. Uniósł na niego niebieskie spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się ładnie. - Nie mówię, że musisz z nami grać w tę siatkówkę czy cokolwiek, ale jest wiele sposobów na urozmaicenie sobie wakacji; ogniska… kino na świeżym powietrzu… wesołe miasteczko… nawet głupi wypad na lody z odpowiednią osobą czasem może poprawić dzień. Więc… co ty na to?  
\- Uhm, odpowiednią osobą? - Dotknął lekko jego ręki. - Nie obiecuję, że będę dobrym towarzyszem, - zastrzegł - ale jeśli chcesz?... Nie miałbym nic przeciwko…  
\- Po prostu dajmy się sobie poznać, co? - Louis splótł ich palce, muskając kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni i nie odrywając wzroku od błyszczących, zielonych tęczówek. - Nie wiem, czy jesteśmy dla siebie odpowiednimi osobami, ale myślę, że warto sprawdzić, czy będziemy się ze sobą dobrze bawić i czy tematy do rozmów nam się kiedyś skończą… Plaża jest pełna, a nasza dwójka akurat jest miejscowa, więc nie chciałbym żałować, że nie spróbowałem mimo braku przeszkód.  
\- Mmm, tak, masz rację! - stwierdził uśmiechnięty. - Miałbyś coś przeciwko spacerowi? - Rozejrzał się szybko i zmarszczył brwi, nie dostrzegając parasola Sam. - Tu jest trochę zbyt tłoczno, a moi przyjaciele się zwinęli. - Pomacał swoje kieszenie. - Z moimi kluczami! - jęknął.  
\- Oho, widzę, że pod wieloma względami w ogóle nie różnią się od tych moich - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się malutkie zmarszczki. - Z chęcią pójdę z tobą na spacer. I mogę ci pokazać mniej uczęszczane zakątki, jakbyś czasem chciał poczytać w plenerze bez gwaru turystów nad głową…  
\- To dobry pomysł - stwierdził, kiwając głową.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam - odezwał się szatyn, zbierając najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do swojego plecaka, wstając i oferując mu swoje ramię.  
Harry ujął go pod ramię, uśmiechając się szeroko i wciąż ściskając w ręku ten nieszczęsny krem przeciwsłoneczny.

Kiedy spacerowali potem, pogrążeni w płynnej, cichej rozmowie, tak jakby znali się już wiele lat, a szatyn przyglądał się wyraźnie zarysowanej szczęce chłopaka, jego dołeczkom w policzkach i burzy loków, pomyślał, że tak, ta wakacyjna przygoda wcale nie musi być tylko na wakacje. I naprawdę nie potrafił żałować, że ta zapomniana już piłka skręciła w powietrzu i uderzyła przyjaciela Harry’ego w twarz.  
Harry natomiast podziwiał chłopaka obok niego. Wysokie kości policzkowe, tak ostre, że mogłyby skaleczyć i karmelową grzywkę, łagodnie opadającą na czoło. To, że gdy się śmiał, w kącikach jego oczu tworzyły się kurze łapki, a same oczy błyszczały iskierkami, niczym szafiry. Trzymał jego dłoń i pozwalał mu mówić, nie przejmując się upływającym czasem. W końcu mieli go naprawdę sporo.


End file.
